Nobody Knows It But Me
by DePpLyiNLuV
Summary: I just keep thinking about the love that we had, and I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me.
1. Running

She ran. Ran from everything. She would never look back. She ran from the guns and the swords. The screaming and fighting. The blood and the dying.

She ran from everything. She needed somewhere to hide. She kept running. Her dress was slowing her down. She cut herself on something and her arm was bleeding. She didn't care. She had to get away.

Away from the death that had ruined her life. Away from the hate and the pain. She wouldn't look back.

She ran past the houses on fire, the people burning. The town had been raided by pirates. She would never look back. 

Her eyes scanned the harbor searching for somewhere to hide. She saw a boat. It was empty. She ran away from Tortuga, and onto the boat where she hid in a closet.

She cried herself to sleep as her arm went numb. Unfortunately for her she had no idea the boat belonged to pirates.

She would never look back.


	2. Yer Stowaway Awaits Ye

Captain Jack Sparrow staggered out of the inn at about midnight.

"Nice meeting ya luv!" Jack yelled up at the woman on the balcony, a thin sheet the only thing on her.

"'Ope ta see ye soon. Very soon." Jack flashed his golden-toothed grin at her before turning on one heel in the direction of his only true love, The Black Pearl. Or so he thought.

He made his way through the heart of Tortuga, where there seemed to have been a raid when he was…busy. And a bad raid at that. Houses had crumbled, and people were dead on the ground. Jack winced at the thought of the pirates who had done this. Of course he had no idea who they were, but it was pirate's code not to raid a town without looking for something. And by the looks of the town, nobody had taken anything. Just the lives of innocent people.  

_"Maybe they were looking for something they didn't find_." Jack stroked his chin as he thought about it. He simply shrugged the thought off and walked towards the harbor. He saw his crew waiting for him, Anamaria tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yer late Cap'n." She said annoyed.

"Can I help it if I'm beautiful?" Jack said winking at Anamaria, who huffed and walked onto the ship. Jack and the rest of the crew followed her.

Jack was happy to be back onboard the Pearl. He had been in Tortuga for two days and needed the horizon again. It was what he lived for. The challenge of trying to chase the horizon but never actually getting it was what kept Jack going. 

Jack smiled at Gibbs when he walked up to him.

"We be about ready to set sail Cap'n." Gibbs said cheerfully.

"Wonderful." Jack smiled, hands at the wheel. He had no idea where he was going, but he was going to get there. 

"Gibbs, where ye think we should go next?" Jack looked at Gibbs, who was surprised he had some say in where the ship would be turning.

"I don' rightly know a place we haven't never been to Cap'n." Gibbs said, thinking very hard.

"Aye. Appears yer right." Jack answered him. 

"We 'aven't seen the Turner boy in a while." Gibbs suggested.

"Port Royal it is then." Jack said turning the ship in that direction.

"Anamaria!"

"Yes Cap'n?"

"Steer."

"Yes Cap'n."

Jack flashed a smile at Anamaria and walked into his cabin. He took his boots and jacket off and was just about to settle in with some rum when he heard his closet snoring softly.

"I 'aven't even started drinking yet." Jack said, confused. He walked over to his closet. Feeling very stupid, he knocked on the door.

"Well, I've gone completely crazy." Jack laughed at the thought of someone hiding in his closet. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door.

"WHOA!" Jack yelled as a girl…no woman, fell at his feet. She groaned at being awoken so suddenly and looked up at him. 

"Yer one hell of an amateur stowaway luv." Jack smiled at her. 

She looked up at him and then fainted onto the floor.

Jack stared in confusion at the woman. After a second, he noticed her arm had been cut by something. She had bled a lot and it was on her dress. Jack picked her up and put her on his bed. He walked out of his cabin and bumped into Brian, his newest crewmember.

"Get me Anamaria." Jack said to the boy. 

"Aye right away Cap'n Sparrow." Brian ran off to get Anamaria.

Jack leaned back on his cabin and waited for Anamaria. He was getting impatient when he saw Anamaria yelling at Brian, who was leading her to him.

"Anamaria leave the boy alone I sent 'im to get ye." Jack said narrowing his eyes at Anamaria.

"Aye. What did ye take me away from my dinner for?" Anamaria said angrily.

"Stowaway." Jack said leading her into his cabin. Anamaria rolled her eyes. She knew the stowaway was a woman or Jack would have handled them himself. 

"Draw her a bath and get her into some clean clothes." Jack ordered Anamaria, handing her a shirt and trousers for the girl.

"Aye."

"And call me when yer done wit all that. Don't talk to her savvy?" Jack patted Anamaria on the head. 

Anamaria was tempted to slap him as he pranced out of the room. She turned back to the girl and did what Jack told her and then bandaged the girls arm. Fortunately, she had been somewhat awake through the process and Anamaria didn't have to carry her around. 

"Where am I?" She asked Anamaria. Anamaria ignored her and went to go get Jack.

"Yer stowaway awaits ye." Anamaria said sarcastically, taking the wheel from Jack as he headed for his cabin.

Jack walked into the cabin to see the woman lying on his bed, looking at one of his maps. Anamaria had bandaged her arm. 


	3. I Can Share

Jack walked into the cabin to see the woman lying on his bed, looking at one of his maps. Anamaria had bandaged her arm.

"Ello." Jack smiled as her head jerked up.

"Where am I?"  She said icily to Jack.

"Ye be on the Black Pearl, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Now where did ye come from and why were ye hidin in me closet?!" Jack asked hurriedly.

"Oh. Hello Mr. Sparrow-"

"It's Captain luv."

"I apologize. I am originally from Port Royal but I came onto your ship from Tortuga where I was living with my mother. The town was raided and I escaped onto the only place that seemed safe, your ship." She said. Jack could see she was close to tears.

"Ye have a name and age luv?" Jack asked.

"Carina Adams, I'm 19." She answered quietly.

"Aye. Well yer on the most feared pirate ship in the Caribbean, so yer safe place isn't all safe. I spose ye be wantin me to call ye Miss Adams?" Jack said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Carina is fine." She answered shyly.

"Well we will be droppin ye off at the next port, ye might wanna rest." Jack explained to her. Carina nodded her head and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

 Jack finally got a good look at her. Her black hair was surrounding her head in spiral curls on the pillow, and Jack had to fight the urge not to touch it. Her eyes were captivating. As she spoke, Jack noticed them change from a stormy grey color to a bright light blue.

She had a very small figure. Jack would have been able to break her in half. Her face was perfectly proportioned, her eyes were almond-shaped, and she had full pink lips. Her skin was light and flawless without any marks except the beauty mark on the left side of her nose. Beautiful.

Jack forced the thoughts out of his head. Women only had one good purpose. The only thing that mattered in his life was his Pearl and rum. Women were nice to look at, some for more, but women like Carina, from Port Royal and such, were there for marriage and love. Love was the one thing Jack had given up on. He was in love once, but the girl left him for some rich eunich. So that was the end of love for Jack.

"I got me love right here." Jack told himself, getting up to get a bottle of rum.

Carina woke up at night. It was late because the man that said he was the Captain was sleeping on a chair. She immediately felt sorry for taking his bed away from him. Jack Sparrow, he said his name was. She had heard the name in Tortuga, but hadn't learned too much about him.

Carina studied Jack. He had on a white shirt, which wasn't exactly clean. A scarf and a belt were on his waist, and she could see a pistol and a compass in the belt. There was nothing special about his pants. Her eyes traveled up to his face. He had a mustache and his beard was separated into two small braids. His eyes were closed, but when she had talked to him before, she had seen that they were a dark brown, and the kohl surrounding them made them look almost black.

His hair was the most interesting thing about him. It was braided in places, and some of it was free but most of it was held back with a dark red bandana.

She could see various trinkets in his hair, beads, a bone, and other things she couldn't identify correctly. She stared at his arms, where his shirt sleeves were rolled up. She saw the P brand, specifying he had been caught and branded a pirate. His fingers were adorned with rings and she saw that many of them looked expensive. Around his wrist was what looked like a handcuff. She saw his chest, and there were two scars that looked as if he had been shot.

"Ever been told its rude to stare Miss Carina?" Jack said amused, his eyes still closed.

Carina blushed, she had been staring at him for a long time, and had come to the conclusion he was very attractive.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I get it a lot." He flashed a smile and she saw that at least five of his teeth were either gold or platinum.

"Would you like your bed back Captain Sparrow? I'm afraid I stole it from you." Carina said shyly.

"I can share."

She blushed a deep red. She was finding that she was attracted to Captain Sparrow, and she didn't like it one bit. All her life she had been told pirates were vile, despicable creatures. This Captain Jack Sparrow didn't quite fit the stereotype.

"Oh, that wont be required, I can sleep on the floor or in that chair if you like." Carina answered politely.

She had only been in Tortuga for a month before she found herself on the Black Pearl, and fortunately for her, she was able to uphold her reputation and manners for that long.

"Like I said before, luv, I would like to share." Jack was enjoying her embarrassment. "Or ye can join me on the chair, if YOU like."

Carina thanked the darkness, her face was turning scarlet.

"Captain Sparrow, I don't appreciate what you are implying."

Jack loved the Port Royal people. They were so polite and would never think to be rude. This girl was exactly what he would expect from someone in Port Royal. Not to mention extremely beautiful. He would admit he was attracted to her.

"Well, luv, if ye don't appreciate it, ye can go sleep with the crew. I know that THEY would appreciate your company." Jack almost felt bad. Almost.

"Fine. I'll stay here and you can sleep in your own bed. I would hate to make you sleep on that uncomfortable chair all night. But please, keep your distance."

"Aye. Let me inform ye it gets horribly cold at night. Jus snuggle up if ye need the extra warmth." Jack smiled as she scurried away from him as he got into the bed. If she was any farther away from him, she would be on the floor. He yawned and fell asleep.


End file.
